The Blindfolded Truth
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'So why are you hanging with a hikkamori like me little girl' Breo is having a strange talk with Luca. Adult!Luca Biker!Breo. You HAVE to read Kagerou Days, Transparent Answer and Imagination Forset to understand.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

The Blindfolded Truth

I turn up my music. I want to block out all the sounds. I walk along with my eyes closed. My blindfold is the sound of the music drowning me. Recently my girlfriend left me. I can't even remember her name when I turn the music up this loud. My mp3 is stored safely in my pocket. I have my earbuds blasting sound so loud I can't even hear myself think. I walk along and think to myself. I am the master hikkomori. I can drown my thoughts so that there isn't anyone, not even me here. I brush my hair out of face. I ought to start tying my hair back. I have black circles under my eys I realize as I stare into the shiny countertops in the store windows. A man walks out.

"Can I offer you anything?" The man with red hair shaped like a unicorn horn asks,

"No," I look at his name tag. "No Mr. Andre, leave me be."

I walk off with a smile on my face and head to my road. The glorious road that is my only true release from the monotone of people. Don't think I am suicidal now dear, I just don't like you or anyone else snooping in my thoughts. I sit here by the side of the road and grab my lighter. I flick it on and off and catch my reflection in the shiny silver surface. Do you know the code, little girl? Well alright. Me and the only person that I consider a friend have something called The Blindfold Code. We communicate out thoughts through music, our body temperatures and sometimes if we are feeling …adventurous … or thoughts. It's a hard thing to do and I don't except you do have any skill at it. So girly don't you have somewhere else to be? A boyfriend, a family? What are you doing talking to a hikkomori like me? Do you know Yuusei Fudo? Well he's an acquaintance of mine. He disappeared mysteriously as did his posse Crow and Jack. Come to think of it lots of strange things happened after Kalin's death. That boy is so spiteful he's still trying to kill everyone close to Yuusei. Made the boy go crazy. I wonder if something bad happened. I stop walking and my temperature drops. I grab your hand. There's danger there. Like I said The Blindfold Code is how I survive. If the music starts playing mysteriously louder then the danger is getting closer but it isn't so I think we are good. Ah, it is playing louder. That is isn't good and my temperature is sso low I feel like I have hypothermia.

"Hello I am number V" A young man says.

I grab you and we walk off. See little girl there is danger in that man. He follows us at a reduced pace. I ignore him and run off down the road back into the city. I ignore the number and focus on you. Come on speed up. Why are so slow little girl? There are so many people here, so annoying. I turn up the music and blindfold complete. I don't want them asking questions. Hey that little boy over there the one in the pink dress the headphones and the blindfold say he's a number too. Avoid him would you. He's not just a little boy. God you are stupid. Hey little girl don't you have a brother? Yeah, yeah what happened to Lua? Did he die? Oh good. I hardly see the two of you apart. That is kind of sad. He got another friend? I agree, Lester is a stupid name.

Don't I get lonely? No. If you focus on the pulsating beat in your mind then it's all cool babe. So what's up with you? Ah you are a Keet. Then were are complete opposites green-haired heel. Tired? No. it's fun to run, to hide from the general population. I like to ignore them, those people that think they are so cool, so strong. With my blindfold code I can drown them. Oh I never did get my cigarette did I? I pull out my lighter and flick the top. Hey girl look out another number has you by the waist. I pull out my cigarette and jab it into his skin. There complete. So where do you want to go anyway? I can take you there. Wish I had brought my bike. Did you bring yours? I know it's a stupid question but still.

Well I have to go there anyway. Let's go to the stage. Jean wants me to meet him in the woods. I hold you by the arm. The pink-haired kid is here again. Pull up your hood, okay babe? There you go, here put these in. Blindfold complete. Come on live in my digital world. The world turns red like a stop light. That means something somewhere is going wrong. It could hint to a time anomaly. What day is it little girl? April 15th. Then that assures us that there is a flaw in time. Don't worry though, it's ended. So let's continue. Well not ENDED but ending. We can thank Z-ONE for that. How do I now that? Well it's The Blindfold Code. Just listen can you hear? Well that's strange because I turned yours off. Good job your Blindfold is truly complete. Drown yourself in sound, let the music flow. These cuts assure us of the truth. Faster, faster let's make out like The Headphone Actor. Hope we'll see each other again after the world gets recreated. Well even though you don't know Z-ONE's changing the state of the world. So just drown yourself in the truth. It'll all be okay. So let's go to the stage.

We run past and the numbers forget why they were here. I have that effect on people sweetheart. Let's speed up. That's right we're almost there. I know the best routes. The Blindfold Code remember. I know you don't believe it but I never lie. I try to show everyone the truth. So is this your stop? See ya. I walk along the path into the forest. The other heel I know runs out and hugs me.

"Breo you're here." He smiles.

I wave goodbye to you, see ya in another life little girl.


End file.
